1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay in which elements such as contact elements and an electromagnet element can be easily and precisely combined.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art electromagnetic relay comprises a bobbin on which a winding is wound, a base block on which stationary contact springs are mounted, a yoke, a spring-type armature on which a movable contact spring is mounted, and the like. In this case, an iron core is inserted into a through hole of the base block, a through hole of the bobbin, and a through hole of the yoke, and subsequently, such elements are combined by rivetting the edge of the iron core at the yoke. Then the spring-type armature having the movable contact spring is mounted on the yoke.
In the above-mentioned prior art, however, it is difficult to precisely maintain the positional relationship between the spring-type armature and the iron core, and accordingly, it is difficult to precisely maintain the positional relationship between the movable contact spring and the stationary contact springs. As a result, in order to maintain the high reliability of the relay and improve the lifetime period thereof, it is necessary to maintain the contact force of the contact springs by increasing the driving power of the winding, and it is also necessary to provide additional steps for adjusting the above-mentioned positional relationship.